Goku and Vegeta'a Fathers
by VegetaSS2jin
Summary: What happends when Veget Goku and their sons get kidnapped, by there so thought dead fathers, and are forced to live up to there birth rights? Sorry if the first few chapters sound bad, i rushed them, after the fist 2 things sound better!
1. Default Chapter

**Goku and Vegeta's Fathers**

Taking place soon after Vegeta and Goku defeated Buu, though Goku was not the one who defeated him, instead Vegeta. It was then that strange ki energy was sensed.

"Vegeta, do you feel that?" Goku mind read to Vegeta, who was training in his GR.

"Why are you bothering me Kakorott, cant you tell I'm doing more important things at the moment?!"

"I know your busy training Vegeta, but can't you feel that ki energy?" Goku said trying to make his voice more enthusiastic. "It sort of feels like our energy, tow of them... But who could it be?"

"Dammit Kakorott you can be such a pain in the ass at times. But if it makes you feel any better I can go check it out if you want." Vegeta said turning off the gravity and walking out into the kitchen.

"Great I'll meet you half way there."

(10 minuets latter) "Hay Vegeta! Thanks for coming, do you feel there power now?"

"Though I hate to admit it Kakorott I think you may have found something worth wile. Now if my senses are correct the power we're feeling should be strait ahead about 200 miles." Vegeta nodded then sped off toward the two powers.

"Ok they should be around hear somewhere, I'm sure." Said Goku searching the ground from the air. Then both of the Saiyan's noticed that there were two large pot holes side by side, which looked as though there were space pods in the centers of them. Both Vegeta and Goku lowered to the ground searching the area well, making sure not to miss anybody.

"These are no other then Saiyan pods, I know it." Vegeta said climbing back out from the pot hole after examining one of them. "I'd know I've traveled in one more then enough to know one when I saw one."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caused the two Saiyan's to look around. "Well hello son, it's been a will hasn't it?"

Vegeta stepped back in shock. "F...Father?" he said not noticing the weakness in his voice.

"My son, Kakorott I finally get to meet you." Said Goku's father Bardock, stepping up behind the two Saiyan's. Both Vegeta and Goku were facing there fathers for the first time since the plaint Vegeta was destroyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Vegeta, glancing back at Bardock.

"What's wrong? You look disappointed. Is this the way you treat your only father after not seeing him since you were just little?" Bardock said taking a step forward toward Goku.

"You're my dad? That must be why you look so much like me?" Goku said dumbly.

"Listen where hear to give you two an option. Option one is you come back into space with us nice and easy. No broken bones, damaged pride, just plane and simple." K. Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Oh...and what's our other option?" Vegeta said also crossing his arms.

"Basically the opposite of the first... We make you come back with us. But I wouldn't recommend option 2." Bardock said evilly.

This pissed Vegeta right off. He was the strongest Saiyan alive, and his father was supposed to be dead. "Right? And you are planning on forcing us how?"

"Now son, you should listen to your old man, or do I need to beet you a couple of times before you smarten up?" K. Vegeta said calmly. The thing that struck Vegeta the most was the fact that neither of them looked a day older then how they looked when he was only a kid. Vegeta stood up proudly as though looking down at his father. He was the strongest and didn't take orders from his dad any more.

"Listen up you old fool, go back to where you came from. I don't care what you need us for we're not going and that's final."

"Oh son...you always we're the stubborn type. No matter we can break you of that." K. Vegeta stepped back then pushed a button on his watch and said. "We've located our sons, however they've decided to make things more difficult then they needed, were going to need back up from the mother ship immediately, send Broly, Nappa, and Radiz. Over."

"Now you're going to have to answer to some other Saiyan's. We could easily take the two of you down, but I don't feel like getting dirty right now. Hay Vegeta?" Bardock said looking into Goku's deep brown eyes. "Gee Kakorott, if only I knew which one was your mother, then I could tell you what looks you got from her. Oh well, don't matter much now she's as dead as our old plaint, long gone."

"You have some nerve! Telling me what to do!" Vegeta yelled, in frustration.

Just then Gohan, 16 year old Trunks, and 15 year old Goten landed in the between Bardock and K. Vegeta. "What's going on down hear? I could feel 4 Saiyan's power levels. Is there some kind of fight?" Gohan asked looking over at Bardock, who was watching the 3 new Saiyan's closely.

"I'm not too sure Gohan, but don't take these two lightly." Goku said getting into a fighting stance.

"I see you two have got yourselves some kids, this is great they can come with use too. The more Saiyan blood we have the better." Bardock looked down at his wrist watch then talked to it. "You've better send Ray and TJ, it seems there are a few more Saiyan's on this plaint then we anticipated."

"Ok that's it! Kakorott you take your old man and I'll take mine!" Vegeta yelled powering up to Super Saiyan level.

"You're wasting your time son, you are no match for you father. But if crushing you is what I need to make you learn, then fine. Take your best shot!" K. Vegeta said with a laugh.

"Rrrrrrrr why you unworthy piece of..." Vegeta was cut off as his father punched him hard in the gut, making him gag on his breath. Vegeta fell hard to the ground holding his stomach in pain; he was completely winded and unable to get back up.

"Father!" Trunks cried kneeling down beside Vegeta to help him. "Who are these men? He called you his son... is he your dad?"

"Reporting for duty King Vegeta." Said Nappa landing on the ground along with the 4 others. "What would you like us to do?"

"Restrain there arms, tie they behind their backs, then we'll lock them away in the ship until we're farther away from this plaint." K. Vegeta said looking back down at his son, who was still holding his gut in pain. "As for this one," K. Vegeta reached down and grabbed the back of Vegeta's hair, pulling his head up so he could look into his eyes. "Make sure he's put to sleep before you take him back. I don't want him causing trouble until he's too far away from his home to try and get back."

At that Broly, Radiz, Nappa, Ray, TJ, and Bardock moved in for the kill. Goku was the first to be pinned to the ground, and then hands bound tightly behind his back, by his father and brother Radiz. Trunks was caught by Nappa and Gohan and Goten had to deal with Ray and TJ. All in all they were easily overpowered by the Saiyan team.

Vegeta was the last to go, Broly started by holding the prince on his stomach then injecting a small needle full of sleeping solution into the back of his arm. Vegeta let out a painful yell as the poison started spreading through his blood, but Broly simply restrained him to the ground until he was too dizzy to move on his own.

Still awake Broly lifted Vegeta into his arms as though he were nothing but a helpless child, and then started walking toward Bardock who knew also how to do instant transmission.

"Get you dirty hands off me this instant!!!" Trunks yelled trying to pull away from Nappa.

"Keep your mouth shut kid, or I'll shut it for you! Got it?" Nappa said tightening his grip on Trunk's arm, making Trunks flinch in pain.

In an instant Bardock move them all into the large kitchen of the ship. The second the arrived Bardock thru Goku to the ground and fastened a dog like collar to his neck. "I know you can do instant transmission too, so you'll have to ware this until I see it fit to take it off. Just so you don't get any ideas of teleporting off somewhere. Now get up, I'll take you to your room." Bardock yelled pulling Goku to his feet. "Take the other three down to the bunk rooms until we have a room ready for them."

"What is this? Take your hands off me now!!!!" Gohan yelled fighting with Ray as they started down a hallway.

"Broly go with Bardock, put Vegeta in the room beside Kakorott, then you two are free to do as you pleas." K. Vegeta said, then turned and headed toward the main room of the ship.


	2. 2

2

Vegeta awoke from his forced sleep about 20 hours latter. "What the hell?" he said in confusion. "Father!" Vegeta sat up quickly and ran to the door. "You let me out right this instant, or I'll blast the damn door down. You hear me!!!!" Vegeta yelled pounding his fist on the door. His room was fairly big, with a bathroom fit for a prince and a king sized bed covered with silk sheets.

"Vegeta calm down." His father said through an intercom by the door. "You don't have to worry, you are stuck with us no matter what, that puny plaint you called home is no longer part of this galaxy. So just sit tight and I will send your brother Ray to come and get you."

Vegeta's heart dropped, Earth was destroyed. And what, he had a brother? Moment latter the door opened and Ray walked in. He was about as tall as Vegeta but his hair was shorter, with streaks of dark blue running through it. His face also looked a little softer. "Hay Vegeta, you're finally up. Well just follow me and you will be able to speak to father." Ray said then started out the door.

"Tell be brother, how is it that you and the rest of you pathetic group can be so strong?" Vegeta asked trying to stay as calm as he could.

"Well whoever it was who wished for all killed by Freza to be brought back to life also brought the entire Saiyan race to rise again. All the years you were on Earth us Saiyan's were training. So that one day we could reclaim the two of you, as the Saiyan's you once used to be. Just think you may have been training too but we could fight with one another constantly, well you were stuck doing push up's in a room with higher gravity. What are you now? Super Saiyan 3?"

"Yes I am, and you?" Vegeta said in a cocky tone.

"Well I'm only at level 2 but I'll get stronger, don't worry. Ok right in hear." Ray opened the door to their father chamber, where he sat looking out into starry space. "Father I've brought Vegeta to you."

K. Vegeta's room was much bigger then Vegeta's, it had a huge widow that looked out into the stares, with a big throne chair in the center of the room.

"Ok I want some answers RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta if you are not able to keep you temper at bay well around me, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Are we clear on that?!"

That didn't improve the situation however. "You listen hear, you had no business taking me or my family into space with you and you retarded team. Tell me why it is so important that I come with you?" Vegeta said slowly calming down.

"You are the prince of all Saiyan's and it's your rightful job to take over once I'm gone. So I needed to bring you with us so that you could learn some better leadership qualities. Now are you happy."

"No, tell me how do I have a brother, and how strong are you?"

"Your brother is only a half brother to you, he was born shortly after Goku defeated Freza and is 17 now. As for how strong I am, well let's just say you no longer the so called strongest Saiyan alive, I am. Anything else?"

"Rrrrrrrr Dammit!!!!!" Vegeta yelled then stormed out the door pushing Ray hard to the ground as walked by.

"Father!" Trunks said as Vegeta walked into the main sitting area. "Dad, earth it's-"

"I know son. But there's nothing we can do now, I'm sorry." Vegeta said well taking a seat on the black leather arm chair.

Trunks didn't say anything, just looked to the ground, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Where are Kakorott, and his two?"

"They went with Bardock and Radiz to the training room." Trunk said softly.

"Good, I feel like letting off some steam. Come Trunks lets go." With that they both started walking toward the ships training room.

Once there they discovered that this training room was almost the same as the time chamber, only no time passed faster then normal. Both Vegeta and Trunks changed into some fighting cloths, and then entered the room.

"Kakorott...Kakorott come hear!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, you're awake finally? Gosh you slept for a long time." Goku said lowering to the floor. "I've heard what happened to earth, but don't worry we'll get them all back somehow."

"Right, who are you training with?"

"My father and older brother Radiz, you remember them" Goku said in a depressed sort of way. "Their super strong you know, level 2 and up, and even as their normal state there amazingly strong. I mean you and me can reach level 3 but...your dad, Broly, and my dad can all go level 4. Vegeta we have got to get stronger then them no matter what."

"Kakorott stop slacking off, get back up hear and fight." Bardock yelled from the air, looking down at the three of them. "Well look who's finally up. The little princess of the Saiyan's." Bardock laugh looking Vegeta in the eyes.

"Rrrrrrrr you keep your ugly mouth shut or I'll make it so you can never talk again, GOT IT!!"

"Oh, look who decided to grow some balls and stick up for himself, congratulations oh mighty one. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave us alone. Go bug your daddy or something."

"That's it! You get your ass down hear right now. It's on, you and me right now!" Vegeta yelled powering up to level 2.

"Look Radiz, I think we've got ourselves a challenger, you want him or is he mine?"

"I'm training Gohan and Goten now so go for it, be sure to tare a strip off him for me." Radiz said with a snicker then went back to telling Gohan and Goten to do more push ups.

"Kakorott why don't we show your father what fusion is? I'm guaranteed to win then. Come on what do you say?" Vegeta said looking over at Goku well powering down.

"What! That's a first Vegeta, wanting to do fusion with me! Gee you must really be desperate." Goku said walking over to him.

"Stop acting smart, you know as well as I that these cowards need a good ass whipping, and who better to do it with then Gogeta."

"Sure I'd like to get some revenge on him for destroying earth too." Both Vegeta and Goku stood side by side and out stretched their arms.

"Fuse...sion...Haaaaaa!!!!!" In one blast of light the two Saiyan's became one, leaving Bardock completely dumfounded.

"What!!! What the hell happened to the two of you?" Bardock said taking a step back.

"They fused together, so just to let you in on a little secret, you're finished." Trunks said stepping back laughing.

"Fusion? I've never heard of such a power. No matter I'll take the two of them down ether way." Bardock said landing on the ground then powering up to level 3.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, its over you fool, come on show us what you're made of." Gogeta said getting into a fighting stance.

Bardock was the first to make a move; he came flying forward throwing a fast punch at Gogeta's face. SMACK! He hit Gogeta right on the cheek. "Is that the best you've got? Cuz if it is you've better give up now." Gogeta quickly ducked down and slammed his fish hard into Bardock's gut.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" He yelled out in pain, falling to his knees holding onto his stomach.

"See what I said. You're no match for the likes of me."

"Goten! Why don't we show Radiz some fusion too?" Trunks yelled, running over to Goten. "Fuse...sion...haaaaaa!!!!" Link lighting Gotanks was born. "Ok Radiz you little freak lets go!"

It didn't take long for the two fusion fighter to wipe the floor with Bardock and Radiz. Neither of them was fast enough to land one decent hit. "That feels much better. Thos jerks thought they could talk to me that way and get away with it, ha what a mistake. Come on you guys lets go find something to eat." Vegeta said walking out of the room, with the others, leaving Bardock and Radiz unconscious in the training room.


	3. 3

3

Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and of cores Goku all walked silently into the dinning room looking around for any signs of food.

"Prince Vegeta, your up. What can I do for you?" Nappa said walking from the kitchen warning a whit apron, which had food stains all over it.

Vegeta, as bad of a mood as he was in, couldn't help but belt out a (you're an idiot) laugh. "Tell me Nappa, why'd they make you the cook, because you're no good at anything else?"

Nappa going slightly red said, "Well no, I'm just the only on who knows how to make a decent meal around hear, that's all."

Suddenly something occurred to Vegeta, and Goku. "How could you possibly be alive?" they both said together.

"I killed your sorry ass on earth, remember?" Vegeta said crossing his arms, standing in protest, waiting for an answer.

"Do you not remember when you wife whished for all the people you killed to be brought back to life, after you went crazy fighting Buu? Well you did kill me, so hear I am."

"Ya but the wish said all the people killed at the tournament, not any others, so it makes no sense, plus that would have meant that would have been brought back to earth?" " Vegeta said trying to figure out how this was possible.

"Don't ask me, I was just brought back form HFIL then I remember being brought to the Saiyan's new home planet."

"What about Radiz? He was killed by Kakorott and Piccolo, yet he's alive too?"

"I don't know, he was brought back when I was, how was beyond me. Now what would you like to eat?"

"One more thing Nappa, how strong is Radiz and yourself?"

"Well....Radiz is super Saiyan and I'm only just at level 2."

Vegeta couldn't make any sense, how could lower level losers possible gain power that fast? "What ever; make me some food! And make it snappy, I'm hungry." Vegeta demanded then sat down at the table.

"Of cores Vegeta, I'll be as fast as I can." Nappa said then walked back into the kitchen.

"Gee Vegeta you really are bossy." Goku said sitting down beside him along with the other three.

"Kakorott let me tell you something your going to need to know to live amongst other Saiyan's; the strongest are the ones who have the most authority, if Nappa were in control he'd be just as rude if not worse. So if all of you were smart you'd take the others for everything they were willing to offer." Vegeta crossed his arms then put his feet up on the table looking up at the roof.

"Dad what they going to do once they've brought us all back to there new planet?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta pondered the thought for a moment, "How am I supposed to know. You shouldn't worry though, you're my son and I don't think they'll do anything to you. But as for the three of you, I couldn't answer it. Though you should be all right too, you dad Kakorott, is strong so you should be classified as an elite. Oh we're going to have plenty of fun, forced to help conquer planets, have our wives picked out for us, oh it only gets better."

"We'll see?" Gohan said tightening his fist in rage.

"Oh I'd be good if I were you. Remember you and your brother are both only half blooded Saiyan so if you become a pain, they'd think nothing of it to have the two of you killed. The Saiyan race is a bunch of savages, so you've better learn how to live amongst people who care only about power."

"Well once we've become stronger then we'll be the ones in control so all we have to do is make sure that we don't slack off. Plus just look at what we did to my dad and brother, if we use fusion that alone can beet any other Saiyan hear." Goku said, with a grin spreading across his face.

"Ya but dad don't you think that Bardock is going to be mad at you two for beating him?" Gohan asked.  
"Well he shouldn't be, we beat him fair and square, so he's just going to have to live with that."  
"Hahahahahaha. Gee Kakorott I never knew you had a sense of humor, that's funny. If you think that your dad is just going to let us defeating him slip by, your sadly mistaken. Once he wakes up he's going to be really pissed, though you are right, he is going to have to just except it eventually. Nappa hurry the fuck up, I'm getting impatient." Vegeta yelled toward the kitchen.  
In a matter of a few minuets Nappa was placing plates of amazing looking food before the 5 Saiyan's. "There you guys go, eat as much as you can. There's plenty more."  
"Oh thank you!" Goku said drooling on the table. "This looks great."   
Vegeta rolled his eyes and they all started to eat. And you know them; they ate until Nappa was sure they'd fall over sick. "Now that was a meal. Man Nappa I'd never had guessed you as a chef, but I must say you do a mighty good job at it." Vegeta said almost sounding somewhat kind.  
Then suddenly the door burst open and a VERY angry Bardock stormed in. "Ok that's it someone's going to pay!!!!" He yelled slamming his fist onto the table causing it to crack down the middle.  
"Well, look who really needs to grow some balls. You're a poor sport; we beat, so you've just better accepted it because you're no match for the likes of fusion. So save your breath, before we need to beat you again." Vegeta said almost laughing.  
"Why you little punk, just wait until your father hears how you've been behaving, then we'll see who really has balls around hear." Bardock yelled then left the room.  
"You know Kakorott your dad is nothing but a cowered. Why if I didn't have to fuse with you to kick his ass, I'd go do him in right now."   
"Oh come on Vegeta, you were no better when I first beet you, so you shouldn't talk." Goku said scratching his neck where the collar was.  
"What is that on your neck Kakorott?"  
"Bardock put it on me when we first arrived hear, said it's so I don't use my instant transmission. But it's getting so annoying." Goku complained scratching wildly at his throat.  
"Come hear, I'll get the damn thing off." Vegeta said standing up and walking over to Goku.

"I don't know Vegeta what if we get in trouble? Plus don't you think I've tried this already? It's stuck." Goku said now rubbing his neck.

"Oh stop acting like such a baby, with all of us pulling at the same time it bound to come off." Vegeta said waving at the other to come and give him a hand. "Ok on the count of 3. 1...2...3!" With that they all gave a mighty pull, Goku sitting helpless in the chair. "Oh come on you piece of shit!!!" Vegeta said starting to pull harder. He lifted his foot up and put it on Goku's chest, then pulled harder.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Vegeta that hurts!" Goku wined as Vegeta's foot dug into his stomach.

Then without warning the collar broke apart, sending Vegeta flying backward into the wall. "Ha, see what'd I tell you." He said taking deep breathes, as he got back up.

"Gee you almost broke my rib cage. But it does feel way better now that it's off."

"Kakorott did you actually see them destroy earth?"

"Well no. But I already searched for any of the energy of earth and found nun."


	4. 4

4

At that moment the door burst open and nun other that K. Vegeta and Bardock barged in. "Ok Vegeta you have some questions I'd like you to answer. Just what exactly is fusion?" K. Vegeta said in a thon that meant no pissing around.

"hu...well why should it matter to you? You couldn't do it anyway, plus I don't know how to teach it to others." Vegeta lied with his back turned to his father.

"I'm not playing games Vegeta, now answer the damn question!"

"Fine... Fusion is simply when two people with the same power join bodies. It can only work however for a half and hour until the fusion wares off. There now are you happy?"

There was an odd pause, which was almost killing Vegeta, him trying not to laugh. "Bardock you cam and told on my son because he beat you using one of his little tricks? Bardock some people are going to become stronger then you, so next time you feel like tattling it better be something worth my time. Got it!" K. Vegeta said sharply.

Vegeta couldn't hold it in any longer, Bardock was taking shit from his old man... "Ha ha ha ha ha... it's really to bad Bardock; bet you whished I'd gotten into trouble, oh well, too bad for you. So why don't you go cry about it somewhere so we don't have to look at you." Vegeta said his back still turned to them.

"Why don't you two work out your differences in the training room? I wouldn't mind watching." K. Vegeta said walking in front of the prince.

"Sounds good to me!" Bardock said quickly, realizing his chances to receive revenge.

"Fin if that's what you want. Come Kakorott; let's show your father what we're made of."

"Vegeta I was only asking you and Bardock to fight. Not you, Kakorott VS Bardock. Come now you must be fair."

"What is this? You wanted to see how fusion was done, so I was going to show you. But in order to do it I'm going to need Kakorott!"

"Oh I'm sure fusion is cool and all, but I'm more interested in watching how your fighting skills have improved. So let's go, show him what you're made of." K. Vegeta said as he started walking toward the training room.

"Get up!" Bardock whispered, yelled as he walked by. "Or are you too afraid?"

"Dad you not really going to fight Vegeta? He doesn't stand a chance on his own." Goku said stepping up to Vegeta, who now looked even more embarrassed.

"Shut up Kakorott you clown! I'm not afraid of that old geyser, even if he is a little bit stronger then I am." Vegeta said standing up and walking toward the training room with the others.

"Wait up dad." Trunks said as the rest of them all followed.

Once there were all there Bardock and Vegeta walked toward the center of the room and began to stretch, then noticed that Radiz was still on the ground unconscious. "What'd you two do to him, Kill him?" Bardock said with a slight laugh.

"Oh no need to worry, that's about what I'm going to do to you."

"Just try it Vegeta, your no match for me and you know it. So go ahead and give me your best shot, I'm ready for you."

Vegeta grinned then quickly turned to super Saiyan, charging at Bardock, his fist ready. He swung his arm out at his head, but Bardock ducked, then jumped up slamming his knee into Vegeta's gut. Teeth clenched Vegeta tried to get his breathing back up to normal, before Bardock made another move. Too bad for the prince, Bardock was not going to allow Vegeta any time to recover. He wanted his revenge and he wanted it now. Bardock grabbed Vegeta's long spiky jet black hair and smacked him hard in the cheek, causing his lip to bleed.

"Come on you pussy, at least try and hit me!" Bardock mocked as he hit Vegeta to the ground.

Vegeta slowly sat up, still trying to catch his breath. How could he beet him, when every blow was almost impossible to recover. He looked around nervously at his father, he was going to make a complete fool out of himself and he knew it. Unless he came up with a plane fast, he was a goner.

"What's the matter princess? Finally realizing that I'm the better fighter?" Bardock said throwing his head back in a humiliating laugh.

"I've only just gotten warmed up!" Vegeta yelled back, not sure in what his next move should be. Then without any train of though he charged head on toward Bardock. BAM!!! Vegeta's fist made hard contact with the Saiyan's jaw, causing Bardock to yell out in pain. Vegeta mad his next swift movement to the lower chest, hitting it hard with his foot, surly braking a rib or two. "How is that, coming from a princess?" Vegeta laughed before throwing his fist back at Bardock's face.

"Not bad but your going to have to hit harder then that. You little girl, my mom could throw a harder punch then that." Bardock said holding Vegeta's fist tightly in the palm of his hand.

Vegeta without thinking tried to punch with the other hand, only to have that one caught as well. "What! Let go!" Vegeta yelled trying to pull his fist from Bardock's tight grip. But the Saiyan was too strong; with one mighty twist he was able to spin Vegeta around so that his arms were crossed over his chest, but his wrist were pinned behind his neck. Then Bardock smothered his knee into the princes back, nearly breaking it. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Vegeta yelled out in extreme pain as the knee dug deeper into his back.

"You like that? Hu? Maybe next time you decide to piss someone off there'll be week enough for you to actually beat up." Bardock then released Vegeta and kicked him hard in the back to send him flying forward.

Vegeta skidded across the ground harshly, leaving his body full of cuts and sores. Getting up however was a totally different concept altogether. His body had suddenly become immensely weak, after having endured Bardock's attack.

"That's enough Bardock!" K. Vegeta said quickly. "I think my son has learned a valuable lesson, so I will handle it from hear." K. Vegeta turned to the other who had looks of shock on there faces. "I want all of you to go to your rooms and not leave unless someone had ordered you to, got it?"

Everyone but Trunks said yes, he on the other had had completely ignored the kings wishes and went quickly to his fathers side. "Are you all right?" Trunks asked softly, reaching a hand down to help his father up.

"Get off me boy! I'm fine! That imbecile has only just seen what I'm going to do to him, just let me at him." Vegeta groaned as he tried to get to his knees.

"But father you've been hurt. Hear let me help you..." Vegeta was unable to respond as he fell unconscious, due to the damages on his body. "Dad!" Trunks said lifting his fathers head slightly off the ground.

"What a joke." Bardock laughed as he made his way toward the door. "You three let's go!" Ha called to Goku, Gohan, and Goten.

After they left Trunks didn't bother to look up to see if his grandfather was still there or not. However he was; and that face that Trunks had not obeyed his order to leave had made K. Vegeta angry.

"Get up!" K. Vegeta yelled as a hand grasp Trunks left ear, squeezing it hard. "I gave you strict orders to go to your room. Now out!" He yelled giving his ear an extra twist to make the young Saiyan yell out.

"Get your fucking hands off me!!!!" Trunks yelled grabbing K. Vegeta's wrist as an attempt to make him release his ear.

"Why you little shit! You obviously take after your father, but just look at him now! Do I need to do to you what Bardock did to him?" After not having a respond K. Vegeta's free hand tightened around Trunks hair pulling him to his feet. "You come with me! You need a little lesson on manners." K. Vegeta walked him viciously out the door and down the hall toward his throne room. "Broly go get Vegeta and put him to bed! I have to teach my grandson how to act when he's around others, especially when they are of higher class." K. Vegeta yelled as he walked passed Broly into the room. Once the door was shut Trunks was thrown roughly into a chair, then slapped hard across the cheek, leaving a large red hand mark. "Now you've better listen very hard young man! I'm in charge here and what I say goes, no questions asked! You also better watch the language well in my presence, is that clear?"

Trunks let his eyes fall to the ground, as he fought to hold back any tears that were forming in the back of his eyes. "Ya I get it." He answered quietly, though his head was cursing at K. Vegeta for treating him this way.

"Now out! Got do something in your room quietly and don't bother coming out for supper, your grounded!" K. Vegeta said pointing at the door. Trunks stood up and quickly walked passed K. Vegeta, receiving a fast slap out side the head as he went.


	5. 5

5

The rest of that night Trunks stayed in his room, not wanting to come out. He was so upset that he could hardly keep himself from shacking in his rage. How was he supposed to live like this? Always having somebody telling him what he could and could not do. Walking back over to his window he gave a great sigh as his eyes looked out into nothingness. "Damn them! Damn all the Saiyan's to hell!" Trunks yelled kicking the side of his bed.

"Trunks..." A quiet voice came, as it entered his room. "Hay, it's me Ray. Just came to check up on you."

"Fuck off! I'm NOT in the mood for listing to you right now." Trunks yelled not bothering to look back. A hand suddenly fell over his shoulder, a cold, but strong hand, making Trunks shudder. "I thought I told you to fuck..."

He was cut off as the hand cuffed over his mouth, allowing no sound to escape. Then he was thrown hard to the floor, cracking his head as he fell. He was quickly pinned to his back, as Ray's heavy body sat on his chest. Still holding his mouth firmly Ray whispered into Trunks ear. "Now listen up closely you little shit! Dad said I was allowed to do as I please with you. I've always wanted somebody I could slap around whenever I wanted... and now I finally have someone. I'm gonna make you my bitch, not for sexually needs or anything. I just want to be able to hit you, make you cowered to my feet like a helpless childe who's lost his mommy. So on your fee bitch! You belong to me now!"

Trunks could hardly believe what he was hearing, how dare this ass think he could call him his bitch and get away with it. "Get off me!!!" Trunks yelled trying to lift Ray off his chest, but to no success.

"I'm not playing games hear Trunks!" Ray said grabbing a handful of the Saiyan's purplish hair. "If you don't want to cooperate then I could always go get TJ, he wouldn't mind beating on you either."

"I said GET OFF!!!!!" Trunks screamed. Within three seconds TJ was on his knees beside Trunks covering his mouth with both his large hands.

"If you knew what's good for you, you'd keep quiet." TJ yelled.

Trunks tried with all his strength to free himself from the two's grip as they dragged him down that hall to K. Vegeta's room, but every time he tried to break free his hair was pulled very hard, so he was left no choice then to go with them. Once inside he was thrown to the floor and once again pinned by Ray.

"Ok dad we got him." Ray said struggling to keep Trunks from yelling out for help.

"Good, now I expect a good show. Don't disappoint me and make sure that you don't hit him too much in the head, we wouldn't want Vegeta to become upset about us beating his pretty boys nice face." K. Vegeta laughed coldly.

"And no need to worry Trunks, all you half bloods will get their turn at benign beating for our entertainment. You just happen to be the first because of you actions earlier." Bardock said sitting down beside K. Vegeta.

Trunks felt his heart start to pound as he realized what was about to happen to him. His breathing became faster and panic began to sped through his body. "You wont get away with this!" Trunks yelled softly trying to hold back the lump in his through from turning into a sob.

"Oh believe me, nobody's going to care what you tell them, so just forget about trying to threaten us. Now I would like it best if you beat him well he is drowsy, not as much of a fight that way. Hear." K. Vegeta quickly through a small needle full of green liquid, which Ray caught with one hand.

"Now keep still." Ray motioned for TJ to hold Trunks hands above his head.

"God no please!" Trunks yelled well Ray injected the poison into Trunks side, making Trunks yell out in pain. They both released him, standing back and waiting for the drug to kick in. "What's wrong with you people? Have you all lost you fucking minds?!!!" Trunks yelled getting to his feet. That's about when the drug kicked in, making his vision go blurry. Trunks stumbled back bracing himself against the wall. He could no longer stand on his own.

"Now Trunks tell me? Just what do you plane on doing to get out of this now?" Ray said walking up to him. "I hope that this doesn't influence our friendship in any way? I liked you the moment I saw you." Ray said sarcastically, giving Trunks a nasty shove to make him topple over. "Get up!! You weak pathetic fool! How dare you have the blood of a Saiyan, you are far from worthy!" Ray yelled kicking Trunks hard in the chest.

Trunks let out a sharp yell before TJ grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Ok Ray I'll hold him you punch." TJ said hooking his arm under Trunks armpits so he was in a tight arm lock. "He's all yours."

Ray smiled curly walking up to Trunks now vulnerable stomach. "Tell me...What's your dad really like? I mean he does seem like a real dick... do you think he is?"

"N...no" Trunks said quietly looking only at the floor. A sudden wetness on the side of his face made him twitch, as Ray licked up the side of his face. Trunks shuddered, feeling his stomach give a sudden jolt of sickness. "What the hell are you doing? You sick twisted fuck!"

"Hu, you know you like that..." Ray said giving another warm, soft wet lick on the other side of his face. "But if you'd like..." Ray quickly shot his fist into Trunks gut, then his knee.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Trunks gagged trying to breath.

"Shut your damn mouth! Unless you want me to do something with it!" Ray said in a perverted way. "Well? I could always put your mouth to better use if you'd like?" Ray grabbed Trunks check and pulled it hard, then punched him over and over in the gut. He never stopped until Trunks was at passing out point. TJ released the Saiyan's arms and he fell hard to the ground, unable to move a muscle in his body.

"Ok you two, I think that'll do for the night. Take him back to his room and leave him be. And I men that when I say leave him be." K. Vegeta said firmly.

"I'll take him... I don't trust these perverts." Bardock said walking up to Trunks and picking him up into his strong arms. "You two should probably go jack off somewhere before you get any ideas... We'll be arriving home later tomorrow, then you can satisfy your needs all that you want. But I swear if I catch either of you in his room, I'll tell Vegeta first thing tomorrow and he'll kick both your asses, so don't do anything dumb." Bardock gave one final stare then left the room.

"Hay Bardock I was wondering..." Goten started as he walked down the hall to meet him but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the weak beaten Trunks dangling in his grandfathers arms. "What the hell did you do to him!!! Gohan, something's happened to Trunks... and I think I know who was behind it."

"Keep your voice down boy! And get back to your room. NOW!" Bardock yelled still walking toward Trunks room. Once there he lied Trunks down and covered him with the blankets, then left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Ok Bardock you'd better explain yourself right now!!" Goku said stepping up to his father, Gohan and Goten standing behind him.

"Kakorott go back to bed. You have not to worry, your little friend is just fine. So off with you before I become angry."

"Father why do you act this way? Do you care for nothing? Tell me?" Goku said keeping in front of his father to block him from leaving.

"Son, you answer me this, why is it that you can follow no orders?" Then like lighting Bardock's fist collided deeply into Goku's tummy, causing the mighty worrier to fall to the ground. "Now go back to bed before you end up getting hurt. And that was an order!" Bardock sighed then stepped over Goku's suffering body and started back to K. Vegeta's room, back to the others.


	6. 6

6

Vegeta could hardly move his body the next morning, when he was awaken by his father tapping him roughly on the shoulder. "Time to wake up son... we're nearly there now and it's almost supper time. Bardock must have really gave you a run for your money yesterday."

That was the last thing Vegeta wanted to hear at the moment, his head was spinning and about to split with pain. "Please father, I'm not in any mood to leave my room right now..." For the first time since he had been abducted he was actually talking calmly with his father. "I'm not feeling too great. So if you wouldn't mind?" He said now getting his cocky voice back.

"Vegeta you have but an option in the matter. We will be landing within ten minuets and you WILL make an entrance the way a prince is supposed too. No on your feet!" At that K. Vegeta grabbed his sons arm and pulled him to his feet, Vegeta not trying to fight back.

"Get off me, I'll get ready on my own thank you..." Vegeta said trying with all his might not to rip his fathers eyes out, but not holding it back from his voice.

"I expect you out in five minuets, no exceptions!" K. Vegeta shot the prince an evil look then turned and left the room.

"Jack ass!" Vegeta said under his breath as the door shut. He deliberately took as long as he could to change into the cloths that his father left for him, which consisted of a new Saiyan armor set with a black cape dragging behind it. If Vegeta could have had his way he'd had ditched the cape all together, but he wasn't in any mood to piss around with his father today.

"Oh... look who's all dressed up for our grand landing..." Bardock said coldly as Vegeta entered the main room. "What's the matter? The great prince not feeling to ripe today? Was I too hard on you yesterday?"

Vegeta shot him the dirtiest look he could before his father stepped between them pointing out the large window at the approaching planet. "There she is Vegeta... Our new home." Vegeta snickered at that, causing his dad to look at him. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing." Vegeta lied. "It just... well... once Kakorott and I reach level 4... we wont be staying on that pathetic excuse of a planet... so don't get your hopes up... Dad." Vegeta said very rudely.

All K. Vegeta did to this was smile, though the kind of smile that said 'I'll get you later for that one' but Vegeta took no notice. For he was now watching the ground of the planet come closer and closer into view. There were about a thousand Saiyan's all waiting for the ship to land. All with large muscles and long brown tails, that curled up around their wastes.

"Gee Vegeta, I wasn't expecting this many people to be celebrating our arrival." Goku said wide-eyed at the many people.

"Trunks!" Vegeta said suddenly. "Where's my son?" Vegeta turned around looking for any singes of purple hair, but found none.

"He was being a little brat last night, so we had to punish him. But no need to worry he's fine, just a little stomach sick, that's all." Bardock said coldly.

Vegeta was about to say some smart ass remark that would have probably ended with him getting punched in the face, but to the princes good fortune the doors to the ship began to open and the sound of loud cheers filled their ears. Watching amazed as the ship landed, Saiyan's of all shapes and sizes flocked to get a better look at the new arrivals.

"Greetings my children. I'm am pleased to announce that I was successful at the return of my eldest son, Vegeta." With that said the crowed burst into a defining cheer which mad K. Vegeta smile.

Vegeta however was hardly about to sit hear and listing to all the bullshit that was in no doubt about to be said. So putting on the cockiest look he was able to sum up he stepped off the ship and started his way toward the large building, that was most likely his new home.

"Oh no you don't!" Bardock said grabbing hold of Vegeta's wrist as he walked passed, making sure that nobody else saw. "You'd be wiz to keep hear until said further, got it!" Bardock spoke with his teeth clenched in a hissing whisper that only Vegeta could hear.

Angered at Bardock's controlling grip Vegeta tugged away and turned to once again to face his greeters.

"We were also capable of finding 4 others on my sons planet as well. Three however are only half bloods but they can all reach super Saiyan level and are great fighters to add to our people. So thank you all for coming and tomorrow we will be having a meeting on what galaxy to conquer next." That was the last thing K. Vegeta said before turning and walking into the tall building with the other fallowing close behind.

"Why you little fuck!!!" K. Vegeta yelled throwing Vegeta hard against a wall once inside. "How dare you think of making a fool of me out there, by trying to walk inside." K. Vegeta's eyes were almost red with anger, which made the prince somewhat happy.

"You know father... if your not able to keep your temper at bay well in my presents I'm going to have to ask you to leave..." Vegeta mocked, which only seemed to make the king madder.

"How dare you..." K. Vegeta quickly reached out and grabbed a large handful of his sons hair, pulling it fiercely, as if he wanted to rip every last piece out of his head. "Maybe that little beating you received from Bardock wasn't quit enough to knock some sense into you. I might have to let him do it again..."

"You know father girls usually fight by pulling hair. Hear I thought you were a Saiyan worrier. My mistake though..." There was a long silence before K. Vegeta slammed his knuckles into the side of Vegeta's head. Even as much as the prince didn't want to yell out, the pain was too consuming. "There just what I thought, just need a little pain to put you back on track. Now out of my sight! I'd rather not see you again until tomorrow..." K. Vegeta released Vegeta's hair and watched as the prince walked off, not sure where he would be going. He was however closely followed by Goku, Goten, and Gohan.

"That fucking ass!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled slamming his foot into the wall. "I swear the second I'm strong enough to take that bastard down he'll whish he'd never been born!"

"That's not the only thing they've been up too Vegeta, they now officially mad our sons into entertainment, to beat or use for their own sick desires. Vegeta there doing it because there half blood." Goku said shacking in anger.

"WHAT!!!" Where's Trunks? They didn't, did they?" Vegeta said noticing the sudden fear in his voice.

"I'm fine father... Just a little sore, all they did was beat me... and drug me... but nothing sexual..." Trunks said slowly walking into the room.

A sigh of relief fell over Vegeta's face as he realized his son was all right. "Those sick fucks, if they every do anything that you find inappropriate to you, you tell me, got it! Kuz I'll fucking kill every last one of them." Vegeta yelled as though he was hoping someone would hear him.

"So what now dad? I mean now that they have us here. Are they going to make us destroy other planets?" Trunks said starting to sound frightened.

All Vegeta could do was star aimlessly at the floor. He didn't know what was going to happen but he could just about imagine what they would all make them do... Become Saiyan fighters that had to help take over other planet.

But then something hit him, Goku could do instant transmission and he was sure to know somewhere they could all go and train until they were strong enough to defeat there fathers. "Kakorott! You can do instant transmission, so why not take us all somewhere away from hear... You've saved the universe plenty of times so you must have some connections?" Vegeta stood patiently waiting for the answer.

"You know Vegeta...that's not such a bad Idea, now that I think of it! We could go to Supreme Kis planet... that way it'll take a wile for anybody to find us..." Goku said sounding quit pleased that Vegeta had come up with this idea. "Ok quickly hold my shoulder and I'll take us all there."

Everyone immediately did as was asked and placed there hands on the top of Goku's back. "Have you found the planet yet?" Vegeta asked impatiently looking around nervously.

"Ok...Got it! Hear we go!!!"

"See you mother fuckers later!!!... ha ha ha we're out of hear!!!!" Vegeta yelled as loud as he could. That was the last thing he was able to say before Goku disappeared along with all the others to the Kis planet.


	7. 7

7

"Hay.... Supreme Kie! It's me Goku..." He said the moment thy arrived on the planet. "Sorry we didn't give you any notice but we have to hide somewhere and this looks to be the best place... for now."

"Oh Goku what a surprise..." Kie said turning his attention form his book to face the new arrivals. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well you see..."

"You're the supreme Kie you should know. It's a long story so for now we need to know weather or not anybody will be able to sense that we're hear?" Vegeta interrupted, rather rudely.

"Well ummm..." Kie looked over at the others. "Depending on how close the planet is from where you came from, I think it's safe to say that you'll be ok here."

"Good, now come Kakorott, we have plenty of training that needs to be done." Vegeta cracked his knuckles then started walking toward an open area. "What are you waiting for? All of you get a partner and start sparing..." Vegeta said noticing that nobody was moving.

"Vegeta relax, give me a second to tell Kie why we're here... Gee it's not like any of the Saiyan's know how to do instant transmission." Goku said turning back to the Supreme Kie, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Kakorott have you been sleeping for the last 3 days? YOUR FATHER KNOWS INTANT TRANSMISSION!!!" Vegeta yelled trying not to walk over and slap Goku across the face.

"Oh... I guess he does..." Goku put his hand on the back of his head and laughed, realizing his bad memory.

"Ok listen... The entire Saiyan race is back and even stronger then us... our fathers captured all of us and told us that we would be living with them on their new planet, to take over our birth rights. They also have this thing ageist half bloods, so they think that Trunks, Gohan, and Goten can be treated anyway they feel like treating them. Kakorott's dad and mine are super Saiyan 4, so they can make us do what they want. We need to stay hear and train until we're strong enough to take our fathers down... Now lets start. Trunks you fight with Goten, Kakorott and I will fight one another. Gohan you can just train yourself, or switch off with those two." Vegeta once again turned to walk out into the open field, as Goku followed closely behind.

"Gee Vegeta can we eat first? I'm starving..." Goku complained.

"Honestly Kakorott you just ate! This is more important. Now just power up to level one." Vegeta said stopping his stretches and concentrating on all of his energy. Then in a flash of gold light he transformed into a super Saiyan. "Ok Kakorott no holding back, because I'm done playing games!"

"You got it!!" Goku said then he too transformed. The two Saiyan's got into their fighting stands and waited for the right moment to make an attack. BOM! Vegeta shot forward meeting Goku half way. They both made contact with one another then started super speed fighting in the sky, landing defining blows to one another. Trunks and Goten both stopped to watch the two mighty fighters battle it out.

"Wow.... Our dads really no what their doing..." Goten said dumbly. "I wish we were that strong."

"Well you'll never get to that level by just watching. Come on you two lets see some action." Gohan said stepping back so the two halfblooded Saiyan's could duke it out. "And no holding back..."

Trunks powered up to super Saiyan level, as did Goten. "Ok Goten... you ready to get your ass kicked!" Trunks said with a smirk. "I beat you at the world tournament so this should be a breeze."

"Don't get your hopes up high Trunks, I've been training too. So I'm not going to be easy on you... get ready!" Goten yelled back raising his fist. The two got ready and at Gohan word started to fight one another. They all knew that it was only a matter of time until they were strong enough to take the evil Saiyan's down, once and for all.


End file.
